Rules of Engagement
by akiko-dono
Summary: Sam has been somehow involved in the military her entire life, but these rules are new to her...COMPLETE. And I mean it this time. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Why I wrote it:** Okay, so I think I missed the episode where Sam told Jack she was engaged to Pete, and I had a fleeting idea that shouldn't make this too long, and I _know_ this wasn't how it happened, so yeah. I figured I might as well get the idea out of my head and write it all down. So enjoy. And oh yeah, I forget if Jack was general or not yet, so I'm just gonna go with him being the Colonel because I think Sam and Jack are more interesting together when they're still part of the team.

**Spoilers:** I think we all know about Sam and Pete by now. If not, I just spoiled it so you can read and not be angry with me. Sound good?

**Disclaimer:** Okay, this disclaimer isn't even mine, I found it when my friend was reading some fiction but it's funny, so here it goes:

_'Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I don't own them_

_So you don't sue.'_

Beautiful, ain't it? Alright, on with the story!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack looked in on his 2IC's lab to find exactly what he was expecting: a sleep deprived Carter and a large coffee cup. He stood outside her office, watching her through the window, just for a little while. She didn't know he was there, what harm could it do? He watched her sigh and blow a strand of hair away from her face. Sam dropped the marker she was writing with in frustration into the chalk rail of the dry erase board. As if trying to console her angry mind, she picked up a picture frame on her desk. Jack hadn't seen that one before, then realizing how long it had been since he'd ventured into her office.

"Well, now's a good time as any to alert her to my presence," Jack said to himself as he knocked.

He watched her yell, "Come in, sir, but I'm not leaving until this is finished."

Jack entered and closed the door behind him. "Somehow I expected that."

Carter looked at him as she put the picture face down, the leg of the frame sticking into the air. Jack sat on the corner of her desk and picked it up, eyeing her and watching her expression turn pink. "There must be someone important in this frame to make Samantha Carter go a little rosy. Jack's eyes darkened as he saw a picture of a man with his arms around Sam under a little tree by a house with a green lawn and a little bench and…"Looks like a nice house…Pete buy it for ya?"

She swallowed the rest of her coffee and held the empty cup in her hands. "Yeah. He did."

"For you, or for…?"

"Oh, yeah, as a kind of engagement present," she smiled at him as though the news were commonplace.

Jack raised his eyebrows in Teal'c like fashion. "Engagement present?"

"Sorry, did I forget to tell you?"

"No, Carter, this is the look of a man in the know."

"Jack, please, don't do this."

"Do what? There's nothing 'not to do'. You're happy, why should I not be?"

She looked at him questioningly. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Jack shrugged sarcastically. "I'm not sure, Carter. Figure it out, you're good at that."

Carter turned back to the board frustrated. "If that's all you came in here for, Jack, then I suggest you leave."

"Jack? No 'sir' attached to that?"

She didn't miss a beat. "Sir."

"Actually, Major, I was wondering what the hell you were doing at 0200 hours."

"Trying to figure out an equation that Daniel deciphered from the artifact SG-3 brought back on their last mission."

"How does the figuring?"

Despite her annoyance with Jack, she couldn't stifle a small giggle at his raw humor. "Not bad, I'm just not the best at base 8 systems, and this one just keeps getting weirder."

"You know that means nothing to me."

"I figured as much."

"Good."

They were silent, Carter finally plopping into her chair next to the board. Jack pulled up another one and sat next to her, his eyes fixated with the ring she wore on her left hand.

"Nice rock."

She looked at it somewhat dismally. "Thanks, I'm very fond of it."

This perked interest in the Colonel. "Really? I've never really known you to be 'fond' of anything."

"Well I'm fond of Pete."

"But not in love with the man you're going to marry."

She looked away, angrily, her eyes focusing on the frame of her and Pete. "I never said that."

"You didn't have to. I can see it when you look at that picture."

This drew her eyes back to his. "Jack what, are you trying to do here?"

"I'm trying to show you that you don't love this man."

"With all due respect, sir, this is entirely none of your business!"

"It's exactly my business, Carter, because I can't stand to see you make this mistake!"

His words hung in the air like water on a humid day. Carter felt her face flush slightly as she tried to hide it from him. Truth be told, Carter had never thought he'd step up to the plate and show that he felt something more for her. He hadn't said anything, but she read him like a book. And she knew he knew that.

"What, Colonel? Do you have an objection to Pete?"

He took her hands and looked at her. "Don't take this the wrong way, Pete's a nice guy and all, but he's not for you. He's police, right? That means upholding the law. Sticking to the regs. You've never liked doing that before, have you?"

Sam knew he was taking a jab at her, but there was nothing she could say to contradict him. Sure, parts of her, lots of her knew that it would never work with Pete, but it wouldn't work with Jack, either. She took her hands back from his, watching the glimmer of hope fade from his eyes. "There's no other choice for me. I shouldn't even be having this conversation with you. Maybe Daniel. Maybe Teal'c, but not you."

Jack was astounded. He stood in anger, not at her, but at the situation. He didn't have anything to follow his rash action, and his posture softened. "Why not with me? We've always been able to talk—"

"No we haven't, Jack. We've always been able to serve and complete the mission. You wanna talk with me? Why don't you start with being _honest _with me? That's why I love Pete. He's never been afraid to be real with me."

"You don't love Pete."

"Yes, I do!"

"If you marry him, it'll only be because you're proving something."

"When I marry him it'll be because you were too much of a jackass to stop me!"

Sam didn't mean to let that fly, but when on sleep deprivation and a caffeine buzz at the same time, anything seems reasonable. Even sane. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that—"

"Yes you did."

Jack looked at her. It seemed as though he should be angry, but there was no trace of it in his features. He saw tears of angst and frustration threatening to pour over the edges of her eyes. He risked taking one step closer to her, the woman he truly loved. She didn't flinch. He took one more step. Sam stepped back, unknowingly into a corner. The only corner out of the surveillance camera's field of view. Jack stood about six inches away from her, dropping his head to look deep in her eyes. He raised his hand and brushed away a tear, Sam unable to free herself from his stare. "Carter…what if I stopped you now?"

"You can't," she looked to the side, hoping he would get the point, trying to convince herself of the same fact.

Jack changed his tone. "Sam, we both know I can." And that was it. He lowered his head and kissed her.

'_God, this shouldn't be happening…' _Sam thought to herself. She knew it shouldn't, but she wanted it too so badly. She _needed _this. Jack kissed her deeper and she brought herself closer, knowing it would only egg him on. That's what she wanted.

Jack felt her come closer and pressed her against the wall, her body melting into his burning form. Jack begged entrance to her mouth with his tongue; somewhat surprised as her own prodded his lips to part. She gripped him closer, not wanting to end it. Jack moved down her neck and to her shoulder, shoving her loose BDUs out of the way. He shivered slightly as he felt her hand steal away into his hair. Her breath grew quicker; raspy. Her eyes leaked for a different reason…Jack was fascinated with the skin below her right ear. Jack was about to stop when she whispered in the shell of his ear, "Jack…I don't want you to stop."

He moved his head from her neck and looked at her. "I'm not going to."

Sam smiled, a real smile that lit his soul on fire with raw want and wanton desire. He smoothed her hair out of her face and watched at she brought her arms between them, resting them on his chest. He looked at her curiously. Sam took off her ring and gave it to him. "I think you stopped me."

"I like to think of it as saving, actually."

She laughed at him and spoke in his ear as his arms enveloped her. "Shut up, Jack."

This time, Sam started this kiss, though at first glance, one wouldn't be able to tell. She could feel him everywhere, from her head to her toes to her chest where Jack was currently unfastening her shirt. Sam knew it was impossible, but she tried to bring herself closer; she rubbed his leg with her own, causing him to break for air. "Jesus, Carter."

"Call me Sam."

She smoothed his shirt off his arms and watched him with delight as he realized she wore a small, ribbed white tank top underneath her BDUs. He ran his fingers down her arm and claimed her mouth once more before he spoke again. "I didn't think you'd let me love you."

Sam hated it, but she knew he was her biggest weakness. "I didn't think we'd get the chance."

Her heart beat faster than it ever had before, much faster than she could ever remember it beating when she was with Pete. Jack picked her up by the thighs and moved the both of them to the ground behind her desk where they could simply be together; she groaned, needing. "Jack, I meant it, don't stop now."

She pressed herself against him as Jack ran his hands along her back, caressing another soft moan out of her. She laughed softly in the shell of his ear at his smirk at her response to his touch. _'I still got it,' _Jack thought to himself. Never before had he been so glad for procrastinating his mission reports until now.

Footsteps came down the hall and threatened to wreck their serendipity, not to mention their careers. Jack threw his shirt back on as Sam hid the top to her BDUs in her file cabinet. "Jack, hide."

"Sam, I…God, it's good to call you that," his mouth closed greedily over hers. Sam didn't resist right away, answering his lips for a while until she heard the steps pause at her door. "Just…follow my lead."

"I thought I was the Colonel."

"Jack."

"Alright, fine."

The door opened and Daniel stood in the door. "Hey Sam, your Dad's here. Thought you might want to…" his eyes turned to Jack, who looked a little too interested in Sam's calculations, "Know that. Hey Jack."

"Hey there, Daniel. I was just talking with Sa—Carter. Right, so I'll be leaving now," Jack offered as a hasty explanation (?) and left swiftly. He passed Jacob in the hallway and saluted. "Hey, Jacob. Selmac."

Jacob knew that smirk anywhere. He got to Sam's office and found Daniel and Sam talking.

"You want to explain that, Sam?"

"There's nothing to explain, Daniel."

A pause. "Right, are you sure Sam?"

"Daniel, I'd like to speak with my daughter. Thanks for bringing announcing me."

Daniel gave him his classic "I'm confused" face. "Yeah, anytime. We'll talk later, Sam."

Jacob closed the door as Sam hastily put her picture of Pete to rights on her desk and shoved her ring back on her finger. Jacob looked at it. "You wanna keep that off?"

She glared at him. "Dad, I have no idea what you mean."

"You know, that's not very fair to Pete—"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with us, Sam, we know Jack was here. And we know you weren't 'talking'."

She stood defensively. "We could've been."

"Really? About what?"

Sam turned back to the board, uncapping the marker. "Just…military stuff. You know. Rules of engagement."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay so I know it's really cheesy to put the title of the story in the actual text of the story, but I had to do it! It fit too nicely! So yeah, R&R please! I need feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Thanks to all of you who reviewed my stuff, it means a lot to me. I'm a relatively new Fanfiction ADDICT, (I can't get enough of this stuff!) so if you want me to read anything of yours, I probably already have. So always sign your reviews, because I like reading your stuff! And I really didn't think I'd write more on this story, so if it sucks, hey it's your fault, you asked for it. :D

**Disclaimer:** I feel like this is pointless, but hey, it's gotta be there. They're not mine, okay? None of them. Not even those little characters that we see for like all of one episode and then they're lost in the archives. Nope. SG-1 is ENTIRELY not mine. Except for the Fanfiction I write. Happy now? Good. Now read story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Previous: _

Jacob closed the door as Sam hastily put her picture of Pete to rights on her desk and shoved her ring back on her finger. Jacob looked at it. "You wanna keep that off?"

She glared at him. "Dad, I have no idea what you mean."

"You know, that's not very fair to Pete—"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with us, Sam, we know Jack was here. And we know you weren't 'talking'."

She stood defensively. "We could've been."

"Really? About what?"

Sam turned back to the board, uncapping the marker. "Just…military stuff. You know. Rules of engagement."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel had always been bad at waiting, but when it came to issues with Sam and Jack, he'd discovered he had the patience of a four year old. Why couldn't he just talk to her _now_? He knew something had happened, but Jacob and Selmac were just taking ENTIRELY too long to talk to her! "My turn, dammit!" Daniel said to the wall of his lab. A light bulb went off in his head. "I'm probably not going to get much out of Sam in the first place…where did Jack run off to, anyway?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack was in his office for the first time in a long while. He was never in there. Normally he was in a mission briefing, the locker room, Teal'c's place, Sam or Daniel's lab pretending to listen to stuff that was _way_ over his head…but no. He was sitting in his chair in his desk. And he knew it was the last place anyone would find him just for that reason alone.

He tried to sort through what had just happened. If Jacob and Selmac hadn't have ruined everything…Lord knows where he and Sam would be right now. He shook his head with a grin plastered on his face as he corrected his thoughts aloud. "Actually, this is all Daniel's fault that I'm sitting in my office. Damn Spacemonkey…"

Jack closed his eyes and propped his feet up on his desk, trying to remember anything about Sam. Sam. Such a small name to encompass everything she meant to him. Which was _every_thing. All of a sudden, he could feel everything again. Her hand in his hair, her lips trapped between his, the taste of her skin…like an ocean breeze…the saltiness of her tears had aided in this illusion. One that he was so desperately caught up in. A welcome semblance of his senses. Jack ran over their dialogue in his head, realizing that neither of them had said the words, "I love you." Sure, they'd hinted to it and gotten close to it, but all of that was no good. Just beating around the bush. And something snapped inside of him. He wanted to tell her those words just to see the smile she'd get. But would she? Of course she would…but doubt was still in his mind. There was no reason for it to be there, but…she was still engaged to Pete…and that damned ring was still on her finger. There had to be a way he could take it off. And keep it off.

It was pathetic, but he remembered the way her cheeks had gone a little pink when he'd picked up Pete's picture. The one with the house. And Sam. Pete and Sam. Sam and Pete. Sounded good. Why was he getting in the way of that? He felt jealous that he wasn't able to turn her rosy. He wanted the mention of his name to make her feel a little embarrassed of her feelings. If there were any. Jack shook his head, trying to rid himself of his rationale, "Shut up, Jack, that doesn't make sense. She kissed _you_ once in there; she didn't want to stop either…just quit questioning yourself. She wants you just like you want her."

His attempt to convince himself was pitiful. All it did was bring more questions to his mind. Questions he couldn't answer. Why, he wasn't sure, but he could just…feel it…something wasn't right.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam had hugged her father and Selmac goodbye, telling them that she'd call it quits soon so she could sleep, though she'd made it very clear she was staying on the base tonight. She had so much to think about…what the hell had she done? Of course she'd wanted it…truth be told, she still did. But the problem wasn't with what she wanted or what he wanted. It was with what _he_ wanted. Pete. Just saying his name made her stomach tie itself in knots. She'd been so unfaithful, and they'd only been engaged what? Two weeks?

She punched her fist into her open hand, then thinking of something that might help her figure herself out. Sam changed into clothes more conducive for working out and headed to the gym, reading to punch the crap out of her favorite big, red bag. Her version of anger management.

But was it really anger that she felt? No…just extreme guilt. She'd promised Pete her love and given it to Jack. Wholeheartedly, yes, but she'd gone so far back on her word…words are dangerous when thoughtlessly strung together. She'd told Pete yes. She'd told Jack no stopping. And now she was telling herself that she'd find a way to make this all make sense. She knew they were all the outcomes of lies. Lots and lots of lies. Sam had lied to Pete, to Jack, and to herself. Did she want all that had just happened? Yes. Could they? No. She shook her head and left her office for the gym.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel ran into the gym, and then the locker room, and then through all the hallways with no sign of Jack. He was currently riding the elevator up every floor of the SGC, peeking his head out the opening doors for a sign of him. Nothing. He'd gone all the way up and back down again twice. Daniel was done. Jacob was probably done with Sam by now. He could _finally_ get some answers to the thousands of questions racing through his mind.

He darted through the throngs of personnel in the hall to get to Sam's lab. He knocked. No answer. So he knocked again. And again. And again. And…"Damn you, Samantha Carter! You and Jack can be so difficult when it comes to ANYthing pertaining to something other than the SGC. Well, Jack is just difficult in general, but HONESTLY! You people sometimes!" He began storming away from her door, full aware of the multitude of faces staring at him. If there were crickets present, they would've chirped. Daniel felt his cheeks grow warm at his sudden humiliation. "Never mind."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_1 2 3……1 2 3……roundhouse, punch, 1 2 3…… _

Sam was beating the crap out of the punching bag, watching the large red cylinder swing back and forth on its few links of chain. Normally, she'd feel better by now. She was tired of questions she couldn't answer. Did she love Jack? Yes. Did she want to be with Jack? Yes. Did she love Pete? Yes. Did she want to be with Pete? Only if she could get Jack out of her head. And her heart. Maybe that's all she was doing earlier, trying to get him out of her system. But if she married Pete, would she still be able to look at Jack every day? She knew it would hurt him too badly for her to wear her ring and talk about Pete and ask for a maternity leave one day and…but if she broke if off with Pete, how would he react? Either way, someone she loved got hurt. And so did she.

She punched with a new force behind her fist, but stopped suddenly as she looked at the small imprint her left hand had made. She'd forgotten to remove her ring, and there were small indentions in the leather from where the gems hit the bag. She looked at her ring and two faces flashed in her mind's eye. She saw Pete's joy when he slipped it on her finger, and Jack's when she'd slipped it off. No matter what she did, she was causing pain. Tears threatened to pour from her eyes for the second time, but Sam wouldn't let them fall. She just kept going.

_1 2 3……1 2 3……roundhouse, punch, 1 2 3……_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack had finally decided to see her. He had no idea what he'd say, but things had worked out pretty well when he'd done the same thing earlier. He went to her lab, but found the lights out and the door locked. Jack knew exactly where to find her. The gym. The place she always went when she was confused or angry or upset…but never when she was happy. "Damn it, I knew I was right. This is just too weird for her. It should be weird for me, but it's not. And it's a lot easier to break it off with me. She promised her life to Pete. She promised me nothing. And if I'm just making things harder, I'll let her go with him."

He opened the door to the gym to find Sam still working on the bag. He closed it silently behind him and shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets when she looked at him.

Sam stood still, the sweat on her body giving her skin a wet sheen. She looked confused, but they both knew why he was there. "You."

"Me."

There was nothing else for her to say. She took her towel from the nearby bench and turned to leave. He spoke once more.

"Don't leave yet."

She stopped where she stood, though she didn't turn to face him yet.

"Please."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

More's coming, don't worry. I figured I'd make this a 3-chapter fic, unless I still have to write more to satisfy you guys. But right now I hafta eat dinner, so yeah. You'll just have to wait and see what happens next!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to…:** Everyone who review this for me. It means a lot to me that you guys want to keep reading my stuff. So yeah, I've got a few good ideas for this chapter…and I'm pretty sure it'll be ending this segment, though I might throw an extra chapter in there just for laughs. Anyway, thanks again! Now, without further ado, more story!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Previous: _

Sam stood still, the sweat on her body giving her skin a wet sheen. She looked confused, but they both knew why he was there. "You."

"Me."

There was nothing else for her to say. She took her towel from the nearby bench and turned to leave. He spoke once more.

"Don't leave yet."

She stopped where she stood, though she didn't turn to face him yet.

"Please."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam turned on a dime, her arms folded tightly against her chest, her towel draped innocently over her right shoulder. "What?"

It was more of a statement than a question, and her tone surprised them both. She sounded…furious with him. Jack shook his head briefly, trying to shake his thoughts of what he'd heard. He wiggled his finger in his ear.

"Run that by me one more time, Carter, only this time: angrier."

She smiled in spite of herself. "I'm not angry at you."

"Well, you're sure as hell pissed at someone."

"Pissed?"

"Pissed. You know, angry, infuriated, frustrated beyond belief, mad as a hare—"

"An explanation wasn't what I wanted, Ja—sir," Sam's smile at his ramblings faded as she looked at her shoes, rocking on her heels arms still crossed.

Jack risked stepping closer, now they were in a reasonable distance of 2-3 feet, which was much more favorable for talking. He sat on the bench to her right, his hands hanging together between his legs.

"So…why'd ya do it, Carter? Why'd ya let me kiss you?"

Sam knew it was coming, but it was still hard for her to answer. "That's not what's in question, here."

"You're right, Sam. It's a conflict of interests. A part of you wants to live up to your promise to Pete, and the rest of you doesn't," he looked at her and swung his hands up slightly at her surprised reaction, "Stop and correct me any time, Carter."

Silence from the 2IC. She sat on the opposite end of the bench, cutting the space between them in half.

"I…I just don't know what to do. I don't know what I really want—"

"Yes you do. You're just afraid to take it."

His eyes locked with her cold stare and held it until she spoke, indignantly. "You can be one stubborn, manipulative, son of a bitch when you want to be, Jack O'Neill."

"Hey! My mother was a saint, for your informa—"

"I shouldn't even be having this conversation with you."

"See! And you complain that we don't talk enough. You close me out of everything because…well…I'm still working on the because."

She stood at his lack of knowledge. It surprised her. "Be_cause_ I'm already hurt, Jack! My entire life is full of hurt! I don't need more heart break, especially not from you!" she watched his expression change before looking back at the ground, "I'm not sure I could take it."

She turned to leave, but Jack caught her hand. Sam watched him stand in front of her, never once releasing her hand. They stared at each other for a long moment, the small distance between them warm from the heavy breathing they were both responsible for. Jack sighed and finally found the right words to say. _'Heartbreak, eh?'_

"Sam, I'm not good at much, but I'm good at fixing things."

Jack's lips descended on hers as his arms wrapped cautiously around her waist, making it even harder for Sam to breathe. He was a breath away from her when she realized what was happening. She shook her head just as his lips brushed with hers. "N-no…this isn't right. I'm not falling for this again. I'm not going to do this to—"

Jack silenced her ramblings with a soft finger to her lips. Her silken lips. "If you want me to stop, you have to take the initiative to make me. If you don't want me, then leave," he let go of her waist, but didn't move an inch, "If you love him, go to Pete. He's probably waiting for you in that nice little house with the perfect lawn and the bench with the trees casting shade on the flagstone path up to the front door. Can you hear the birds making their nest on that perfect little brown roof you've got going there?"

She nearly smacked him at his nerve. "You're just mocking, now. You're jealous."

"Damn right, I'm jealous! Pete has got to be the luckiest son of a bitch that I've ever met! He's getting married to _you_! Samantha Carter. Theoretical astrophysicist. You're smart. You're sexy. You've got a good sense of humor. You know exactly what you want for your career. I'd even go so far to say that you've got your entire life planned out for yourself, because I know you do," Sam looked away at this, trying to hide the blush that betrayed her cheek, but Jack would have none of it. He grasped her chin with his hand and forced her to look at him.

"Look at your future right now and tell me who you see yourself standing next to on the altar. Tell me who you see yourself waking up to every morning. Tell me who the father of your children is. If it's Pete, then he can have you. Because if it's Pete, I don't know you at all."

Sam finally opened her long-closed eyes and started at him through a waterlogged blue color that melted his heart every time. "Jack…if you care about me…you'll stop this right now…"

"Why is that? Are you getting close to doing what _you_ want to do? I don't want to have to coax you into this. If you want a future with me, then go for it. Right now."

Her eyes closed again with anger. "I can't!"

"Why the hell not?" Jack shoved her left hand in front of her face, and her eyelids fluttered open in shock.

"Is this what's stopping you, Sam? Tell me the truth, is it?"

"NO! BECAUSE WHATEVER I DO, SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT GETS HURT!"

Sam finally moved from where they'd been standing so close and leaned herself against the wall, trying not to let him see her cry any more than she had to. Jack's response was simple and quiet. "Oh."

She let out a sad laugh. "That's all you've got to say? Oh?"

"Oh can mean many different things."

She turned to him and folded her arms again. "What?"

"So we're back to this, are we?" They both couldn't help the smile that played across their lips.

"I want an answer, Jack."

"I believe that's 'Sir'—"

"Cut the crap, Sir."

He smiled, hitting her playfully on the shoulder. "That's my girl," Jack stepped closer, but she didn't move. "Answer me, now."

"Oh can be surprised…bewilderment…sarcasm, that's my favorite…X's and O's…" Jack moved so they were closer than before.

"Don't even start with me."

"You started it with that ring. It makes me jealous. I don't like it there, because it's not mine," he found his way around her waist again, "And I've got a sneaking suspicion that you don't want it there, either."

She backed up against the wall. "A little bolder there, Jack, and you should be good."

Even sarcasm wasn't about to stop him. "I'm not being bold, I'm stating a fact. You'd stop me if I was wrong."

Her eyes watered even more, a single tear racing down her burning cheek. "You know I can't."

"Ah, but you could. If you really wanted to."

And right then, Jack decided they were both done talking, and put his lips to another use. His mouth closed over hers as he waited for a response, feeling her arms sneak around his neck and her lips answer his. He pressed her against the wall again, starting around where they'd left off in her lab. Only this time, it was more. Jack knew he had a long way to go in getting her to see his point of view, but he was hell bent on convincing her with his kisses, all from love. A little sentimental for him, he knew that, but Sam brought out sides of him he never knew before.

Jack didn't know the half of how she was feeling. She'd made up her mind at the beginning of the conversation. When he'd told her he could fix things. She knew he could…she was just afraid to take the first step. Jack had already. His hand was already stretched out to her. Now she was taking it. And enjoying it immensely. She pressed her hands against his head, deepening the kiss just that small bit more, and she felt him exhale heavily. The warm burst of air on her cheek excited her slightly, and she let him delve into her mouth, opening it further as the seconds ticked on. He tasted so good…there was no way this could be wrong. If it was, she didn't care.

She moved her head to break for air, but all Jack did was move to her neck, caressing the skin there with his lips. She held his head to her, wanting nothing more than what she was receiving. If more was to come, she knew she'd be ready for it, but in that moment, nothing mattered but him. Sam moved Jack away from her slightly with some difficulty, but she placed her arms between them and showed him the ring she held in her palm. "I don't want it anymore. Take it."

"You sure you don't want this? It's a one-way ticket to being normal. You know, the American Dream and all that crap. You don't an engagement ring?"

She stepped a little closer, if that was possible, and placed the ring in his hand, closing his fingers around it. "Only if it comes from you."

Jack raised his eyebrows in a Teal'c like fashion. "From me?"

"Yeah."

He smirked and kissed her quickly. "And you called me bold…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Daniel got around to double-checking places, he was surprised and humbled by what he saw. Jack and Sam had their arms around each other, kissing so passionately it was hard for him to look. He knew that this was court marshal material, but maybe he could help his friends in some way. It was still early in the morning…maybe he could chat a while with those who normally work out before their shift…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam thought she heard the door open and close again, but at this point in time; it could've all been a figment of her imagination. When she was with Jack, everything else faded away. He kissed her so amazingly and with such need, but a subtle softness she hadn't expected from Jack. But she loved him. With all her heart, but she needed to hear it from him. Something about the way he would say those words…maybe it would make everything else a little bit easier. She broke the kiss and rested her head on his chest. His arms enveloped her, no matter how it surprised him.

"Carter?"

"Jack."

"Sam! Right…" he kissed the top of her head, "I like being able to call you that."

Sam nestled closer. "I like hearing you say it."

A silence crept its way between their dialogues, but it was a comfortable silence. Simply holding each other was more than enough for the time being. She sighed. "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Can you say it?"

He knew what she was talking about, but somehow it was hard for him to get the words out. He knew it would be. So did she. He kissed her cheek and tightened his embrace around her.

"You know it, I know it, what's there to say?"

"Jack…hearing it will make it easier for me."

"Oh." Sam loved how she didn't have to explain herself any further.

She looked at him. "So you're back to that again, too."

"I guess so…but this time, I'm gonna change things up a bit."

Sam laughed slightly. "Oh yeah?"

"See! Oh can mean different things!"

"Just 'change things' already!" she said, shaking her head at him laughingly.

He grasped her chin in his hand, forcing her eyes to stare into his. His chocolate brown eyes. The windows to his soul, but only when you were looking real hard for it. He was trying to get this right. There would be no "do over's" if he screwed this up. So he kept it simple. And honest. _Very_ honest.

"Sam, I love you. I didn't think I could love someone this much, and I'm really hoping you say it back to me now, because I'm feeling pretty vulnerable right now in taking the first step and all and…" he looked at Carter, and watched her smile with everything she had. This was Sam, not Carter. Carter was a hardened soldier. Carter was a mastermind. Sam had all those qualities to her name, but she was supple and somewhat emotional. A little too easy on the eyes. He got lost in her for a moment, then remembering he was still speaking.

"Yeah Sam, this would be a great time to cut me off right about now—"

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

She kissed his lips softly, trying to show him her gratitude and the deep love that was burning in her heart, way down deep inside of her. "Jack, I love you, too. And I'm sorry that I—"

"Good."

Jack took hold of her mouth with his own, not willing to stop for the world. He felt himself being pulled even closer towards her; his leg hit the wall, splitting her thighs apart. She shivered slightly, and Jack knew he had her love forever. He knew that they could both be together in secret, defying the regulations but embracing their love. The hard part was keeping her alive throughout. The kiss died a natural death, but Sam ran her tongue over his bottom lip, just to remind her who she really was. He knew full well, now. Jack explored her neck, leaving a hot, wet trail of kisses until he reached her shoulder. Sam nearly screamed for the joy of the warm dampness he left; she moaned slightly when he lovingly bit her shoulder, holding her BDUs away from the area.

"Jack…Jack stop, we're on base right now…if anyone finds us, we're done for…"

"I know," but he didn't stop.

"Jack…" she moved his head up from her shoulder and kissed him softly. "We can do more of this later. I need to talk to Pete when it's at a less ungodly hour, you need to go do mission reports, and I'm sure we both need to fill Daniel in."

"Why?"

"Because it's only fair. He saw our little lab scene, he must be wondering—"

"If he should learn to give us our space when we need it, right."

She laughed. "Exactly."

Their eyes locked, and though they knew what they needed to do, neither one moved. She eyed him mischievously as he smirked a little fiendishly at her.

"One more?"

"Okay."

The ring fell to the ground, but this time, when it was all over, no one picked it up. Sam's ring finger was entwined with the rest of Jack's as they held hands, walking out of the gym together. As soon as he opened the door, she went first, not hinting to anything as if nothing had happened. Jack exited the other way, to find a very curious Daniel.

"Come on, Jack. Please please PLEASE tell me what happened?"

Jack smirked. "Figure it out, Spacemonkey."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope it's not terrible. I'll think up an epilogue if you guys ask for it. Again, thank you all SO MUCH for reading and reviewing my stuff! Means a lot to me.


	4. Epilogue

**To all my adoring fans: **LOL! Just kidding. I really appreciate all of you who take the time to comment on my stuff. It lets me know I'm doing okay. Here's the epilogue, as promised. Enjoy! (P.S. Happy 4th of July! That's when I'm typing this, so if it's past then now, sorry!)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Previous: _

The ring fell to the ground, but this time, when it was all over, no one picked it up. Sam's ring finger was entwined with the rest of Jack's as they held hands, walking out of the gym together. As soon as he opened the door, she went first, not hinting to anything as if nothing had happened. Jack exited the other way, to find a very curious Daniel.

"Come on, Jack. Please please PLEASE tell me what happened?"

Jack smirked. "Figure it out, Spacemonkey."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel knocked on Sam's front door, waiting a while before Sam stepped outside, closing the door behind her. She crossed her arms. "Daniel. Hey."

"Hey, am I interrupting something?"

She shook her head briefly. "No, why? What's up?"

He rummaged in his pocked. "I found this on the gym floor at the SGC," he held the ring between his first finger and his thumb, the early morning light dancing on the stones, "This belong to you?"

Sam took it heavy heartedly. She played with it in her palm. "It did."

"I figured out what happened for myself. Now you have to figure out what you're going to do with it."

She leaned against the left post of the overhand on her porch. Daniel knew exactly what to say to make her think. "Yeah. Thanks, Daniel."

"Anytime."

Daniel turned to leave, but turned back to her, stroking his chin slightly. "Nice shirt, by the way. I'd compliment more if you were wearing it, of course."

Major Samantha Carter was standing in the top half of BDUs that if they were closely examined, would reveal their true owner on the nametag. "J. O'Neill." She glared at him.

"Of course," she retorted.

Daniel smirked to himself as he left, knowing he'd left her angry, but nothing past immediate repair.

Sam sighed and went back inside, smelling something on the stove. Jack looked at her. "Morning, beautiful."

"Morning, sir."

"Ah-ah-ah!"

"Jack. Morning Jack."

He smiled. "Now that's better," he brought her plate of eggs to the table, along with a glass of orange juice, "So, was that our favorite archaeologist at the door?"

Sam sat across from him, playing with her eggs by means of her fork. He tried again.

"Carter?"

"Sorry."

"Was that Daniel?"

"Yeah," she reluctantly placed her old engagement ring between them on the table, "He came bearing gifts."

Jack nearly glared at the jewelry. He glanced back up at her for a moment and then looked back at the ring.

"So did the Greeks."

Sam couldn't help but smile, sipping her orange juice. "That they did."

A silence came between them as they tried to eat. This wasn't the first time they'd shared breakfast, as well as attire. Sam smelled the coffee brewing and wondered what he was thinking. Sam knew it was hard for him to remember that Pete still cared about her. She'd been a wreck after she'd talked to Pete. He hadn't taken the news well, after all. Hell, had she expected him to? No…but he didn't have to run off like that. She played with the last forkful of her eggs nervously.

"He, at least, deserves to have it back."

"No he doesn't."

"Jack…"

"Mail it to him. FedEx fixes all sorts of would-be awkward situations."

"Jack, I'm being serious here."

"Who said I wasn't? Look Carter, I don't want you to hafta see him any more than you have to."

"Why not?"

He didn't answer; he just ate.

"Why not?" Jack didn't speak, but now he looked at her.

"Tell me, damn it!"

"Because you care too much!" He slammed his glass to the table, causing hers to jump.

That was the last thing either of them were expecting to come out of his mouth. Jack looked a little surprised himself at his sudden fury. Sam gagged on her own words. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Carter, you care too damn much about Pete. If you go over there, you'll come back all sad and depressed and I'll probably see you next at the SGC, which is the one place in the whole damn universe where I can't sneak my arms around you and make you feel okay about it again. About us," he paused and looked at her, "Call me jealous, I know you're thinking it. I don't care. I just love you. Is that so wrong?"

He hadn't expected a response, but she walked over to him and knelt beside his chair. She ran one hand through his hair, but he caught it between his before she could do it again. He stood, still holding her hand and so bringing her up with him. His arms encircled her, and she looked deep into his eyes, reading the novels residing there, but seldom seen. Treasured literature. She spoke.

"I wasn't gonna call you jealous, Jack."

"I'm sure of that," he breathed out a sigh, "I do love you, ya know."

"I do…" she tapered off, not even daring to finish her sentence aloud, knowing what he'd say.

"No buts."

He said it. And Sam still felt guilty.

"I just feel bad about it. I can't get him outta my head now."

He gave her his famous "I know…" smile. "I could help with that."

Her eyes got that certain twinkle to them, reflecting his smile on her lips. "A bit bold…"

"But true."

She let her arms rest around his neck as he mocked her with the glint in his eyes. She laughed. "Shut up. Sir."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel and Teal'c were sitting in the briefing room for an extra fifteen minutes that morning, waiting for Sam and Jack to arrive. Hammond was about to page them over the PA system when Jack entered casually. Hammond's eyes never left Jack as he sat in his chair.

"Have you seen Major Carter recently?"

"No, sir. Why, am I late?"

"None of your jokes, Jack. I'm only here to make an announcement that involves every member of SG-1, and that includes Major Carter. Do you know where she might be?"

"Eh, you know Carter, she's probably just caught up in her lab, or something like that."

As if on cue, Carter came jogging through the door, ready with an explanation to her tardiness. "Sorry I'm late, sirs, I got caught up in my lab," she sat to three amazed faces and one grave (yet amused) expression, "What? Did I miss something?"

Hammond laughed to himself at the male portion of SG-1. All of them knew something was going on, and one could tell the details of it if he were asked. Exact details. Hammond shook the thought from his head as he finally spoke.

"I'm just announcing that you've all been given a week's relief of duty. Teal'c has informed me that he wishes to visit R'yac and aid in the Jaffa rebellion efforts. You're all dismissed for the time being. Enjoy yourselves."

They all stood to leave, muttering their thanks as they exited. Hammond motioned to Jack. "Colonel, if you don't mind, I'd like to see you in my office for a minute."

Jack turned cautiously. _'Damn it…'_

"Sure, sir. Be right there."

"_Now_, Colonel," Hammond had caught the sarcasm in that statement.

Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "Or now. Now works for me, too."

Sam and Jack exchanged glances as Hammond turned to his office. Jack followed, muttering to himself. "This ain't gonna be pretty…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hammond sat down behind his desk, watching Jack as he entered.

"Close the door, Colonel, and leave your rank outside. George would like to talk to Jack. As a friend."

Jack sat down in front of him. "Okay…shoot. "

"What's going on between you and Major Carter?"

He looked blankly at his "friend".

"Jack, I think we both know what's going on between you and her, so please, just answer my question. What have you and Major Carter been doing lately?"

Jack smirked to himself, then turning it to a wince for effect as he leaned forward in his chair, proud of his new idea, "Can't we leave her rank outside, too?"

Hammond smiled. "I'm afraid we can't do that, Jack. I'd hate to have to court marshal my best colonel just because he couldn't control his emotions."

"Hey…wait, what? Ware we on the same page here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well apparently not, Jack."

"Well, what do you think is going on?"

"That you and Major Carter are having some sort of a secret relationship, what did you think I was referring to?"

Jack laughed in his face. "Are you serious?" Could you run that by me one more time?" He chuckled a bit more, "That's pretty funny, George…!"

As he cackled in his chair, Hammond felt a little guilty and very suspicious, but nonetheless, wrong. He turned a little red in the cheeks and ears, even a little on his bald head. As Jack's laughter subsided, George posed the same question in another way.

"Then what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, George! Sure, I've got feelings for her, I'm not gonna deny that, but there's nothing the Air Force should be worried about. I'm not stupid, sir, I know the frat rules."

"So how do you explain what happened in the briefing room this morning?"

"George. I've been off-world with, saved by, died and brought back to life by, and been to hell and back on several occasions with that woman, and Lord knows what else, for how many years now? And you expect us not to use a little bit of the same terminology for everyday things?"

"So why were you both tardy?"

"You heard Carter, she got 'caught up in her lab'. As for me, I just lost track of time this morning."

"And that little smirk when she entered?"

"Now this is just sad, George. You're questioning simple amusement to use against m e in a future court marshal about breaking the frat rules."

Hammond laughed once. "Whatever, O'Neill. Just make sure nothing happens that you'll regret."

"Cross my heart," he stood, then turning to leave.

"I mean it, Jack."

Jack turned, smiling. "So do I, sir. So do I."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack left the SGC for his cabin in Minnesota for the week, after dropping a hint to Sam telling her to come after she'd been home for a while. The last thing they needed was more suspicion.

When Carter finally arrived at around 7:30 pm, Jack was sitting in a white wooden lounge chair on the deck, a beer in one hand, watching the sun set. Sam crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You made me come down here to see you drinking in patio furniture?"

Jack smirked at her. "Oh, come on, you know you like the view."

"You're talking about the sunset, right?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. She laughed at him as she sat between his legs after helping herself to a beer from the cooler beside him.

"So…what did Hammond want to talk to you about?"

"You and me."

"And what did you tell him?"

"The truth."

"Which is…?"

"That I have feelings for you, but it's nothing the Air Force should worry about."

"So our…relationship never came up?"

"Oh no, that was the topic of interest. I just…played dumb for a while."

"Yeah, you're good at that."

He was silent, but she knew he was smiling at her, despite the jab. She looked at the lingering colors of the sunset, watching the oranges and pinks fade to reads and deep purples. The small, puffy clouds around the now crimson sun looked like a painting worth a frame. She'd never really enjoyed sunsets until that moment, Sam decided. Or maybe it was the fact Jack was holding her that made all the difference. She sighed deeply, tightening his arms around her waist.

"So what happens now?"

"We're careful. Everyone's always dropping by your place, so we'll probably spend a lot of time at mine. And here. And when we're off-world we can at least be close to each other when we make camp. And absolutely _no_ repeats of today."

"Yeah, I never really found out what happened."

"I'd just finished telling everyone you were probably caught up in your lab when you came in and said—"

"I was caught up in my lab, right," she shook her head and looked up at him with a smile, "Not good."

He smiled back. "No, not good. Hence Hammond's 'concern'."

"They watched in silence as sunset turned to twilight. Twilight gave birth to night as the moon watched to forbidden romance in that single white lawn chair. The stars were so bright and the crickets were perfectly in time. Small fireflies and dragonflies made their way along the top of the pond. Every now and then, a long frog croaked his approval. Jack finished his beer and breathed deeply.

"I'm not easy to love."

"I know, believe me."

"So you're sure? About us, I mean."

Silence. Jack tried to explain himself. "I can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

"You're telling me."

Jack laughed. "Someone is feisty tonight. Damn, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you hated me."

Sam stood up and leaned on the railing along the edge of the deck, knowing he'd follow her. She shuddered as his hands slid over her shoulders and down her arms. He felt guilty for some reason. She gave him so much in a single look…but he wasn't able to return half as much of the joy she gave him by simply being around him. That wasn't fair. But…she seemed to really want to stay, a fact that thoroughly baffled Jack.

"Are you sure you want to love me, Sam?"

She turned to him, finding his eyes in the cool darkness with her own of bright blue. Softly, she kissed his lips, not in a suggestive way, but more as a promise. A gift. A gift of understanding. Sam pulled away, running a hand down his chest.

"I don't have a choice, Jack. I'm already in love with you."

"But—"

"Don't. I'm a big girl, Jack. I can take care of myself."

"You're telling me."

Sam smirked. "Now who's the feisty one?"

"Wanna find out?"

Jack grinned invitingly at her. Sam just laughed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam woke up that morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. She pulled Jack's shirt over her head, a gray, plaid flannel shirt, and walked out to the kitchen to find Jack pouring orange juice. As she entered the kitchen, the scent of brewing coffee met her at her seat. Jack smiled at her.

"Morning, beautiful."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cute, eh? LOL! Hey, I don't wanna brag…but I like it. Wow, I just realized this is my longest chapter in this fic yet…and it was the one I did by request. Eh, what can I say? I'm a people pleaser. But only when those people REVIEW! So please do so. It's much appreciated. :D

And oh yeah, sorry if I spelled R'yac's name wrong, and anything else for that matter. I typed most of this very sleep deprived.


End file.
